


Distortion

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching into his pocket, Billy pulls out a length of red fabric - satin or silk, Dominic's not sure which - and dangles it in the air.</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from Livejournal.

Sitting in the pub, Dominic is acutely aware that something is different with Billy. There have been strange, measured glances thrown his way all night - calculated, almost, as if Billy is planning something, and while Dominic relishes the attention, relishes the heat that Billy's gaze creates, he can't help but be somewhat unnerved.  
  
It doesn't help, of course, that Dominic has been watching Billy for nearly the entire evening as well. He wonders if maybe he is imagining things, imagining the glint in Billy's eyes when they meet his; wonders if he is hoping too much.  
  
Billy leans over, puts his mouth close to Elijah's ear, and whispers something; Elijah laughs and shoves him away. Nodding at Dominic, he throws a few bills on the table and walks towards the door.  
  
Dominic lingers a while longer, hope slowly ebbing away.  
  
\---  
  
Dominic turns the key to his flat and pushes, stumbling only slightly as he makes his way inside. Shutting the door behind him, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and looks around wildly, eyes struggling to adjust to the dark hallway.  
  
Billy stands there, arms folded, leaning against the wall, sporting a look that is half-amused and half...well, Dominic's not really sure.  
  
"How did you -"  
  
"You gave me a key, remember?" he smiles.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I remember. What are you -"  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at me tonight." The smile grows dangerous. "Saw," he continues, "how you've been looking at me for a long time now." Teeth glitter even in the dim light.  
  
"Did - did you then?" By now Dominic has recovered his composure, but that statement nearly throws him off-balance again.  
  
"Yeah. Got sick of waiting for you to do something."  
  
"Oh," Dominic manages, breath becoming unsteady.  
  
"Yeah." Reaching into his pocket, Billy pulls out a length of red fabric - satin or silk, Dominic's not sure which - and dangles it in the air.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
And this is not the Billy that Dominic knows - not the Billy who is his accomplice in crime and annoyance; not the Billy who will discuss philosophy at three-thirty in the morning when sleep appears impossible and they are both in introspective moods; not Pippin-Billy, young and open and vulnerable. This Billy he has only seen glimpses of, never enough to be sure - this Billy is hard and confident; glitterfierce and sparkling, and for the third time in less than five minutes Dominic is thrown for a loop.  
  
"Do I trust you?"  
  
"Do you trust me." Less a question than a statement, but it gets the point across. "Say the word," as he steps closer, tilting his chin up slightly to look Dominic straight in the eyes, "and I'll back off. But," as he drags the fabric over Dominic's neck, eliciting a shiver that goes straight to his cock, "you'd look so pretty blindfolded. My hands on your chest, my lips on your cock..." his voice turns to a whisper. "Do you trust me?"  
  
'Yes,' Dominic thinks, 'Christ, fuck yes,' but all that comes out is a low moan, so he settles for nodding.  
  
"Good." He glances around. "Bedroom?"  
  
Dominic grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the wall, capturing his mouth in a rough kiss that knocks Billy's head back with a loud thump that they both ignore.  
  
"The bedroom," he gasps harshly, "is that way. You," he grabs Billy's wrists and pins them above his head, then bends down to lick the smirk off his lips, succeeding only in losing his train of thought when Billy's tongue sneaks out and tangles with his own.  
  
"Me?" Billy prompts after a moment, smirking again, and Dominic knows _this_ Billy, this fucking smart-arse Billy, but he doesn't know him like this, not in this setting, but he doesn't let it deter him long.  
  
"I want you."  
  
"I know. Bedroom?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
\---  
  
Billy kneels behind Dominic on the bed, hands caressing his bare chest, sharp chin digging into his shoulder, but Dominic thinks it's a small price to pay, really, in the grand scheme of things.  
  
A soft voice near his ear whispers, "are you sure this is okay?"  
  
He lets out his breath slowly, unaware that he had been holding it. "Fuck, Billy, I said yes..."  
  
Billy laughs, and goddamnit, the bastard's enjoying this. Enjoying watching him squirm. 'Sadist,' Dominic thinks, and tries to ignore the spark of excitement that settles low in his stomach.  
  
"What do you want me to do, beg?"  
  
Billy swings around, straddling his legs, and steel grey meets emerald green in a fierce, fire-filled gaze.  
  
"Eventually." He brings up the fabric in front of Dominic's face. "Close your eyes."  
  
They snap shut immediately and he feels Billy's hands - oddly cold - cup his face, thumbs rubbing circles on his cheeks as warm lips meet, soft and gentle, mouths parting and tongues tangling, and this is different than the kiss in the hallway, this kiss is Billy as Dominic usually knows him, warm and familiar, and his cock pulses in response.  
  
Then cool satin is over his eyes and Billy pushes him back onto the bed, moving up to his waist, grinding down onto his erection, and as he moans, Dominic thinks that sometimes warm and familiar isn't all it's cracked up to be.  
  
"No noise. Understand?"  
  
Dominic nods, hoping Billy can see him, twisting his fingers in the comforter for leverage.  
  
A wetwarm mouth travels down his neck, licking and sucking gently on his Adam's apple, causing his pulse to race even faster and his knees to shake slightly. It moves down his chest, biting gently at his nipples, and Billy laughs against his skin when Dominic arches up, the vibrations making him tremble.  
  
Billy stops at the waistband of his boxers, fingers it contemplatively, then tugs it down, taking no care not to bump Dominic's erection. Fingers move slowly up and down his cock, featherlight, doing no more than teasing, and Dominic bucks up impatiently, straining for more contact, but Billy's only response is to cover Dominic's mouth with his own, and that's great, wonderful really, but not at all what Dominic wants.  
  
"I wish you could see this," Billy says conversationally, fingertips placing just a fraction more pressure, "wish you could see yourself. Your back arched, Dommie, and your chest all sweaty, hard and wanting and...waiting..." he lets out a soft moan that sends shudders through Dominic.  
  
Suddenly all manner of pressure is removed from his cock, Billy's weight is gone from his legs, and he pulls harder at the blanket beneath him, breath coming more rapidly as he struggles to keep quiet.  
  
Hearing a soft rustle of fabric and another moan he turns his head to the side, forcing his eyes open, but the only difference is that he sees red instead of black.  
  
"I'm touching myself," Billy continues in the same tone, light and friendly, as though he were discussing what to eat for dinner, and Dominic would give his right arm to be able to see right now, "I've got my hand on my cock and I'm moving it up and down, up and down..." his breath hitches slightly. "Do you know how many times I've done this and thought of you? Done this and pretended it was your hand?"  
  
Dominic squirms, one hand trailing down his belly, fingertips inches away from salvation, but Billy's hand, strong and insistent, stops him.  
  
"No," he says firmly, and Dominic slams his head back against the pillow.  
  
"I'd think about bending you over and fucking you in the middle of the makeup trailer, or about your mouth on me, all over me..." he gasps and Dominic can _feel_ the tension radiating from him, "you have such a pretty mouth, Dommie..."  
  
In one swift moment Dominic rolls over, tears the blindfold from his eyes, and engulfs Billy's cock in his mouth, his hands gripping Billy's hips tightly as his head bobs, tongue swirling and cheeks going concave.  
  
It is mere seconds before Billy is arching up, shuddering and gasping, and Dominic swallows dutifully.  
  
Moving his way back up Billy's body, he kisses him deeply, moaning as Billy's hand wraps around his erection, slow and firm, wrist rolling as his other hand runs up and down Dominic's back lightly, creating electrical currents wherever his fingertips roam.  
  
His head drops to the curve of Billy's neck and he presses wet kisses to the sweaty skin there, Billy's sighs only arousing him further, making his breathing even more erratic; he tenses, groans "Billy..." low in his throat, and then stars explode in front of his eyes as he comes, hard and fast and furious.  
  
Shaking, he rolls off of Billy and lays beside him, arms touching, both pairs of eyes focused on the ceiling as they fight to catch their breath.  
  
Billy breaks the silence first, laughing softly as he props himself up on one elbow to look at Dominic.  
  
"I thought I told you no noise?"  
  
"Fuck your no noise, you kinky bastard," Dominic says, grinning, snaking one hand behind Billy's head and pulling it towards his, lips meeting gently.  
  
"Mmm," he says, nodding decisively. "I like that." Rubbing his eyes thoughtfully, he adds, "next time's going to have to be fucking amazing to top that, man."  
  
Billy blinks, surprise evident in his eyes. "Next time? There'll...there's a next time?"  
  
"Not just kinky but daft, too!" Dominic says, chuckling. " 'Course there is."  
  
"Hmm," Billy murmurs, dropping his head onto Dominic's shoulder and pulling the comforter over them both. "That's good."  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Dominic nudges Billy's forehead with his chin, causing him to look up. "What was with the blindfold? Not," he adds hastily, "not that I didn't like it or anything."  
  
"Thought you might want something more exciting," Billy responds sleepily.  
  
"More exciting than what?"  
  
"Than me."  
  
Tugging Billy closer, Dominic presses a kiss to his hair. "Very daft," he mutters, and he can almost _hear_ Billy's smile.  
  
"Though if we're being completely honest," he continues in a whisper as Billy snuggles closer to him, throwing one leg over his, "you being dominant is _very_ sexy."  
  
Billy snorts. "Fuckin' go to sleep, Dominic."  
  
"I said dominant, not _rude_ y'cunt."  
  
Billy kisses his shoulder softly. "Wait until next time, eh?"  
  
Dominic falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
